Relationship that Should and Will Be
by JaneAusten13
Summary: Just a story for viewers I am trying to cover more animes. Pairings: obviously haru and tama, OC and one of the twins. I might make it gooey and mushy in some scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1**

She walked walked through the high end school so gingerly that she got everyone's attention. She quietly scanned all the room numbers and peered in the windows of the filled classrooms.

"Well, a music room could be a place to write in private." Adelaide said with a nervous smile, she barely understood Japanese so she wrote in a diary telling of her homesickness and missing the flavor of corndogs.

She was a transfer student from America, she always got good grades but that wasn't the reason she transfered. The truth was that her parents were rich snobs that owned a casino, five star restaurant, and who knows how many yahts. They didn't quite plan to have a daughter so adelaide had to fend for herself all her life. Her parents always saw her as a bother so when she got old enough her parents signed her one way trip to "Happiness." Otherwise known as her transfer student scholarship, she actually just handed her father a note when ho was in his study smoking a cigar.

"Papa I have a note." She said avoiding eye contact.

"I'll do anything just to make you leave me in peace for once." He said as he quickly sighened on the lign ignoring all of the above writing. And that was it, the next day Adelaide left with no one acknowledging her absense.

Now she was in a foriegn country in a high school where rich kids went to, to gossip and not give a hoot about their grades because their parents could bribe colleges to accept them. Adelaide slowly opened the door a crack and peeked inside. She quickly scurried in turning around and closing the door behind her slowly.

"Oh, hello you must be the transfer student." Tamaki said cheerfully sitting in his chair with the club surrounding him.

"Eeep!" Adelaide said not aware that anyone else was in there. "I'm so sorry I didn't know this room was occupied I can go now."She said quickly, turning around and opening the door back up only for it to be closed by Tamaki's right hand.

"Please don't go pretty lady, we promise not to hurt you. We are here for your pleasure." Tamaki said in French.

"Oh, that's a relief a language I have some depth in." Adel said sighing and relaxing her body against the door.

* * *

**Feel free to give me some ideas as to what should happen next, I'm kind of winging it here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So what brings you to the Host Club?" Tamaki asked after showing Adel around.

"Well, I actually was looking for a quiet place to write in my journal." She said holding up the notebook that read, _My Horrible Life._

"Hm, I don't think you are going to get any satisfaction here, but you're welcome to stay." Tamaki senpai said studying the notebook.

"I would like to introduce you to some of my friends, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori, Honi, and my girlfriend, Haruhi."

"Hey I'm not your girlfriend!" Haruhi said waving her fist at Tamaki senpai and sending him to wallow in a corner. "I'm your daughter remember." Haru chan said, as much as she regretted it, bringing back Tamaki to fawn over her.

"Well, i'm going to keep searching have fun." Adel said with an uneasy wave.

"Please don't go we've only just begun to know you." Hikaru said holding out a rose to Adel.

"Really I can't." Adel said starting to be distracted by his beautifulness.

"Aw that's too bad, but take this anyway so you will never forget." Hikaru said guiding the flower into her hand ever so gently, and staring into her green eyes.

"Maybe for a little." Adel said keeping eye contact with Hikaru.

"Perfect, you can come with me then and tell me about yourself." Hikaru said taking Adelaide's hand and dragging her to a table.

"So why did you come here?" He asked, hanging on every word she said.

"Well my life back home sucked, so as soon as I got a transfer request I was out of that black hole." She said. "My mom and dad never paid attention to me, I don't even feel right calling them my parents. I still can not figure out how I didn't starve when I was a baby, because I always had to make my own food ever since I can remember."

"That's real sad, my brother and I got upset when our parents couldn't tell us apart."

"At least you had someone to play with and stuff, my parents didn't even want me. Huh, looks like it's going to rain."

"Yeah we get that a lot in Japan. Although, you kind of get used to it after a while."

* * *

**Short chapter again sorry.**


End file.
